Forgiven You Already
by SingingMisery
Summary: “I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you do it?”


Title: Forgiven You Already

Rating: M

Pairing: ZackxSephiroth

Warnings: YAOI (this means two people of the male gender, okay?) two sided non con (yeah. You read right) evil bastards of my creation

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. The unamed crazy man is (unfortunately) mine.

An: My friend sent me a prompt that said non-con on BOTH sides. I initially went "YEAH, right." But then I started thinking about it and this is what happened.

* * *

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, did Sephiroth curse the inability of people to get their numbers right. Then he wouldn't have been sent to diffuse a potentially fatal situation with only a handful of SOLDIERs, wouldn't have got ambushed, and wouldn't have got caught. Well, he wasn't the only one who was caught. While the rest of his little army had escaped, Zack Fair had stayed behind with him. Now here they were, in a little room, with no way of getting out. Zack had been mercifully silent so far. Sephiroth knew he was scared, but was trying not to show it. The two heard a jingling at the door and in walked a man. He was handsome in a serial killer type way. Everything about him was perfect, making him look not even human. He smiled, showing white teeth.

"When they told me they had managed to capture the great general Sephiroth, I honestly thought they were joking." His tone was light and almost humorous. Neither Zack nor Sephiroth bought it. His blue eyes turned to Zack, who shrunk back to flatten himself against the wall. The smile that followed was positively evil. "And who is this?" When the raven-haired teen didn't answer, he strode forward and used his left hand to yank at Zack's hair, drawing a cry from him. The man continued to smile as he said, "They didn't tell me they had caught such a pretty little thing." Sephiroth felt bile rise up into his throat at those words. He couldn't possibly be considering to try… The silver haired general didn't even finish his thought when the captor kissed Zack hard. The teen shoved him off, which earned him a backhand for his trouble. The force of the hit caused him to fall to his knees. This new position gave their captor the advantage. He used it to rip off the SOLDIER uniform. Zack was panicking now and was trying to fight the man. The captor viscously elbowed him in the ribs, drawing a gasping whine from Zack. When the teen still didn't stop moving, he used his knees to hit him. Zack, who was exhausted and in pain, stayed still but sobbed with the realization of what was going to happen. Sephiroth, who had been watching with a horrified fascination, finally found his voice.

"Stop this." The man looked up at him, an amused look on his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something." He ran a hand over Zack's trembling back. "I was going to try this beauty out for myself. But I'll tell you what." He got off of the teen, who collapsed on the ground with a whimper. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you do it?" The general was really fighting the urge to vomit now. "You fuck him and I'll let you both go." When Sephiroth didn't move, he sighed and moved back toward Zack.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Sephiroth shoved him non-too-gently out of the way. The captor held his hand out in a helpless gesture.

"Of course not, that pleasure is all yours." He laughed outright at the glare Sepiroth sent in his direction. The silver haired male approached Zack, who tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a flinch when Sephiroth grasped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this, Zack." The raven haired boy shook his head and said softly,

"I've forgiven you already." Sephiroth felt sorrow claw up his throat. He wasn't so sure Zack was going to be so forgiving when this was all over. The general hurriedly stripped off his clothes. He hated to be naked, but seeing as Zack was, it was only fair to him. He kneeled back down, and sucked on two of his fingers. The voice of the captor interrupted him though.

"Don't even bother to prepare him. I would love to see his pretty face contorted in pain." Sephiroth's anger grew at this. This psycho intended to make this as painful and humiliating as possible. Sephiroth sighed and used his saliva to coat his erection instead. He gently grabbed the raven haired teen's hips and positioned himself at Zack's entrance. Zack had closed his eyes tightly and was keeping up a mental mantra of 'it'll be okay, it'll be okay.' Then Sephiroth pushed his way into him. He barely managed to suppress a scream. The pain was immense, he felt like he was being split in two. Sephiroth felt twin spikes of remorse and pleasure stab into him. Zack had tears falling down his face and had bitten his lip so hard it bled. But the inner muscles felt so good clamped around his cock. He held still for a moment, and then slowly began to thrust shallowly. The teenager was so tight he couldn't get all the way in. He kept his eyes on Zack's face, hoping the pain expressed there would stop him from getting any pleasure. It didn't work and he had to bite back a moan. This shouldn't feel good. Despite the utmost care he was taking, he felt a trickle of what he knew must be blood on his arousal. Sephiroth closed his eyes in resignation and thrust deeper, hoping to find that certain spot that would make this better for Zack. He then slid a hand towards Zack's own neglected cock and pumped in time to his thrusts. Zack was torn between the pain and the pleasure Sephiroth was inflicting on him. The pain hadn't faded, but the silver haired general was trying to make it better. He felt an unfamiliar heat coiling in his stomach and his hands scrabbled for purchase on the stone floor. He barely had time to moan before his orgasm took over. Sephiroth himself was still watching Zack carefully. The expression on Zack's face, although slightly pained, when the boy climaxed sent him careening over the edge. He remained still while he rode the waves of pleasure. Both of them were sweaty and shaking. When Sephiroth withdrew from Zack, the teen gave a pained cry that made the general's heart freeze all over again. He could only stare at Zack, who was bleeding from his entrance. The teen swiped at his face, but he couldn't stop crying. Sephiroth wanted so badly to hug him right there, but how could he comfort Zack when he was the cause of his tears and pain? The scene was interrupted by sardonic clapping. Their captor continued to clap, all the while smiling that damn smile. He wiped away fake tears and said, "That was even better that I thought it be. Oh, pretty, don't cry. It just ruins the effect. We all know you enjoyed that." He turned to Sephiroth, "and you had me all fooled. Here I thought you were trying to be the hero. Why, you enjoyed it as much as he did."

"Shut up. He didn't want or like it."

"That may be true, but you can't deny that you liked it." Sephiroth was silent, causing the captor to cackle with mirth. "And with that, I leave you. You held up your end of the bargain, now I'll hold up mine." Sephiroth watched as he left, the mocking words ringing in his head. A whimper of pain caught his attention and he turned to Zack who was trying to stand. The general moved forward to help, but stopped when Zack flinched. He remained still even as Zack had dressed himself, and then sat down with his back against the wall opposite from Sephiroth.

XXX

It had been a week since they had been captured and then released. Sephiroth sat at his desk, vaguely listening to Lazard go over some mission statistics. When the two males had to fill out reports, the general had been surprised that Zack had left out the rape. The raven haired teen had been avoiding him, he knew, but why leave out the one detail that allowed him to get revenge for all the suffering Zack had endured?

"…which is why I've decided to change the uniform color to pink. Are you even listening to me?" The general looked up at his director. Lazard sighed and grabbed a spare chair. Sitting down, he regarded Sephiroth with a pensive look. "Do you want to tell me what really happened?" He left the question hanging and sighed. Sephiroth shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly think the decision of whether or not you should know should be left up to Zack." The director looked slightly angry at first, but nodded in understanding. He left Sephiroth, who had become lost in thought again, staring out the window

XXX

"There was a time where you wouldn't allow me to get two words in." Zack remained silent, going through the exercise pattern he had designed with his sword. Angeal stayed quiet as well, watching his student twist and whirl to cut down pretend enemies. He raised his own sword to parry a thrust. Zack narrowed his eyes briefly, and then sighed. Angeal noticed he looked miserable, which for Zack was a terrible emotion. What had happened? As if reading his thoughts, Zack almost whispered,

"I told you before; I'm not going to tell you." The burly SOLDIER dropped his sword arm and stood in front of Zack.

"And I told you, I understand. If, and when, you feel the need to tell me I'll be here. But just know what ever did happen is killing Sephiroth." Zack looked up, knowing shock was written on his features but not caring enough to hide it. Angeal nodded, "I've never seen him like this. He feels remorse for what ever he did." He wanted to continue, but his cell phone rang. He grumbled a hello into the speaker and carried out a short conversation. "I got to go, there's some stuff I've been put in charge of dealing with. Will you be okay?" He waited until Zack nodded and then left. The raven haired male stayed still for several moments, then hesitantly reached for his own cell phone. He dialed a number then waited with bated breath. When a voice answered on the other end he exhaled shakily,

"Hey Sephiroth."

XXX

He had faced down monsters, rebel troops, hell he had even stared down Hojo once, but Sephiroth had never been more nervous then before. Zack had arranged for them to meet at the teen's room later that night. He strode down the hallway, feeling some measure of confidence when everyone he crossed quickly got out of his way. Finally he reached the door, he held out his fist. He paused for a moment, a little voice telling him it wasn't too late and he could run like the wind. He ignored it and knocked three times. He heard faint footsteps and the door opened. Zack stood there; he had changed out of the uniform. He was wearing an oversized black t-shirt and matching black sweatpants. He gave Sephiroth a small smile then stepped back to let the general in. Sephiroth glanced around, noting Zack had more than one room. The small apartment (if it could be considered that) had simple furnishings, yet the teenager had managed to add his own personal touch by adding photos, posters, and newspaper clippings. The older male was touched to see that some of them were of him. Zack made his way to the small kitchen and opened up a cupboard. He called over his shoulder,

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just water, thank you." Zack obligingly filled the glass and brought it over to Sephiroth. They sat on opposing chairs. The silence was thick and heavy. Zack broke it by swallowing heavily and saying,

"I still forgive you." Sephiroth sighed, no point of beating around the bush then.

"Well, I don't think you should. I. Raped. You. I took your first time against your will. You should be running away from me, not inviting me into your home. I was shocked when you didn't report me. I'm dangerous, don't you get that?" Zack flinched when Sephiroth increased the volume of his voice.

"But…you didn't want to do it anymore that I did." Sephiroth felt his eye twitch, didn't Zack understand?

"BUT I ENJOYED IT." Zack looked away and softly intoned,

"So did I. It hurt, yes. But when you…touched me like that it felt…so good. And," the teen was silent for a moment before continuing, "I…wouldn't have minded doing that under different circumstances." Zack's cheeks were bright red now. When Sephiroth didn't respond he shook his head slightly. "Look, forget I said anything. You probably want to leave now." He felt miserable when Sephiroth stood. He thought the general was going to leave. He stood up to be polite, to show him to the door. He was shocked when Sephiroth kissed him instead. It was soft at first, but Sephiroth deepened it, running his tongue along the seam of Zack's mouth. Zack willingly opened his mouth, giving the general access. Sephiroth broke the kiss to look down at Zack,

"Are you sure about this?" Zack answered by initiating the kiss again. He moaned into Sephiroth's mouth when the older male ran his hands over the narrow expanse of Zack's back. He broke the kiss when Sephiroth's hands landed on the small of his back.

"I'm…not ready for that yet. It's not that I'm scared. Well, okay I'm a little scared, but I'm still sore and…" Sephiroth interrupted his ramblings by brushing his lips over Zack's.

"Hush, little one. There are other things we can do." Zack looked confused, but intrigued. "Now, where's your bedroom?"

"Second door on the left. Why do you need to know?" The older gave the younger a sweet smile.

"So I can do this." He lifted Zack up, carrying him bridal style to the afore mentioned bedroom. The teen shrieked and clung to the general like his life depended on it. Sephiroth lay Zack gently down on the bed, looking down at him with an odd expression in his eyes. Zack squirmed slightly, waiting for the other male to make a move.

"What is it?" Sephiroth shook his head and leaned down to kiss Zack again.

"Just wondering how we ended up here."

"Well, you carried me like a big caveman." The general raised a silver eyebrow.

"A caveman, hmm?" In retaliation, he dug his fingers into Zack's ribs, a tip he got from Angeal. The teen gave a gasping shriek and desperately tried to squirm away. Sephiroth caught his wrists and pinned them with one hand above his head. The two smiled at each other and kiss followed. Sephiroth let go of Zack's wrists, sighing when the teen ran his hands through the general's hair. The older male broke off the kiss to scatter wet, nipping kisses down Zack's neck, causing the other to moan. He reached for the hem of Zack's t-shirt, but the teen grasped his wrist and shook his head slightly, biting his lip. Sephiroth understood and backed off. Zack would have to be coaxed into being fully naked it would seem. It made the raven haired boy all the more endearing. He moved his hand down to the waistband of Zack's sweat pants instead. Zack, nervous but curious, watched him with interest. Instructing the teen to lift his hips up, he tugged down Zack's pants. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Zack wasn't wearing any underwear, which caused Zack to blush. The general rolled his eyes slightly, before leaning down to lick the head of Zack's cock. The teen gave soft cry at this new sensation. Sephiroth kept his eyes on Zack, lowering his head to engulf Zack's now erect member. The teen banged his head back on the bed, groaning with pleasure. Before Sephiroth, no one had ever touched him, let alone used their mouth on him. He whimpered when the silver haired man moved his hot mouth up and down his length. He lifted his shaking hands to run them through the man's silky hair. He hoped one day he would be able to perform this "service" for the general. Feeling the now familiar heat of his orgasm start to form, he stammered out.

"Seph…I think…ngh…I'm going to…oh god." Sephiroth just hollowed out his cheeks to apply more suction, grinning internally when Zack arched his back with a scream. Careful not to let even one drop spill, he swallowed. Zack, spent and exhausted, slumped onto the bed with a sigh. Carefully, Sephiroth put Zack's pants back on, the teen flinching when the cotton rubbed over his over sensitized member. He grabbed at Sephiroth's wrist, yawning while saying, "What about you?" Sephiroth just smiled, dropping a kiss on Zack's forehead.

"There will be time for that later. For now though, just sleep." Zack nodded, smiling softly.

"There is going to be a next time? Good, I was hoping this wasn't going to be a one time thing." He closed his eyes, showing great trust in the general by falling asleep in front of him. Sephiroth, touched by this show of confidence, said softly

"Me too."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. But, be constructive. I need to know HOW to improve.


End file.
